kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Shifu's Back
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Alice Herring, Le Tang | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = ShifuBackCast.jpg | Previous = Present Tense | Next = Terror Cotta | Poll = What did you think about "Shifu's Back"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Shifu's Back" (also listed as "Shifu's Back!") is the eleventh episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis When Shifu throws out his back, Po has to sit in as master of the Jade Palace.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Shifu's Back!" Summary Po and the Furious Five are chafing under the restrictions placed on them by Constable Hu, who refuses to allow them to use their kung fu against criminals like Bao, Tsao, and Lao without obtaining a permit. This lengthy and arduous process leave the masters bored and wondering if they should seek alternative employment, though Shifu is adamant that things will change. Unfortunately, Po falls on Shifu while practicing for a circus act, and Shifu winds up with an injured back as a result. Hu then arrives with their permit to go after the pig bandits, much to the group's annoyance, and protests that he doesn't like the situation any better than they do. While the Five take advantage of their long awaited opportunity to go after the pigs, Shifu orders Po to remain behind and attend to him in his bedridden state. Unfortunately for Po, the incapacitated and irritable masters proves highly demanding, running him ragged with various errands. Some time later, Hu arrives in company with Superintendant Woo, his supervisor, who is anxious to see the masters. To the horror of Po and Shifu, he informs them that Woo is blaming them for the crime rate-notwithstanding the permit problems-and will replace the masters with a police force unless they can convince him otherwise. When Shifu proves unable to get up unaided, Po suggests giving him a muscle-relaxing potion from the Sacred Scrolls; unfortunately, he triples the dose which causes Shifu to behave erratically. In an effort to save the situation, Po claims to be Shifu and that Shifu is really Po. Keeping the less than lucid master in a sort of baby carrier, Po gives Woo a tour of the palace in an effort to impress him and persuade him to let the masters continue fighting the valley's criminals. Unfortunately, the deception is torn up by the return of the Furious Five, and an angry Woo informs them that the Jade Palace will be shut down. After Shifu has regained his senses, Hu attempts to reason with Woo only to end up fired from his own job. However, he then overhears Bao and company abducting Woo and goes to the masters for help. Joined by Po and Shifu, they intercept the villains and engage them, though not before using the situation to convince the superintendent to reinstate them in their various positions. They then succeed in defeating the villains, though a still injured Shifu is forced to team up with Po in a rather unorthodox fashion. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu / Bao / Villager * as Tigress * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis * as Crane * as Viper * as Tsao / Lao * as Constable Hu * as Superintendent Woo Trivia * This episode was available for a short time to download on before its official airdate, but it was later removed for unknown reasons. Gallery Images fff.PNG| Capturar.PNG| hhhh.PNG| Kung Fu Panda Legends Of Awesomeness Shifu's Back!.png| ff.PNG| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes